


The League™

by klaudos



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, eventual diana/lois, group chat au, latino clark kent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaudos/pseuds/klaudos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="small"> <b>bwayne:</b> why the groupchat</span><br/> <br/><span class="small"><b>clarkent:</b> So we can plan. Communication is the key to any healthy relationship. Especially project partners !</span><br/> <br/><span class="small"><b>gaywonder:</b> bruce r u takin notes?????</span></p><p> <span class="small"><b>bwayne:</b> shut </span></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i just love groupchats so

_ >>   **clarkent** created Project Chat @ 6:08 p.m.   << _

 

_ >>   **clarkent** added **gaywonder** and **bwayne**   << _

 

 **clarkent:** Hello :^)

 

 **gaywonder:** hey clark!!

 

 **bwayne:** our project isn’t due for another month and a half

 

 **gaywonder:** ur point??

 

 **bwayne:** why the groupchat

 

 **clarkent:** So we can plan. Communication is the key to any healthy relationship. Especially project partners !

 

 **gaywonder:** bruce r u takin notes?????

 

 **bwayne:** shut

 

 **gaywonder:** anyway clark is right we should probably start thinkin about ideas

 

 **bwayne:** do we have to

 

 **clarkent:** We should B^)

 

 **bwayne:** did you just put your glasses on

 

 **gaywonder:** damn we r gettin down to business

 

 **bwayne:** honestly i have,,stuff to do today can we start tomorrow

 

 **gaywonder:** yeah bc that wasn't shady

 

 **gaywonder:** (jk ik ur going bat watching have fun)

 

 **clarkent:**  Bat watching??

 

 **bwayne:** okya bye

 

 **clarkent:** ¿?

 

 **gaywonder:** he just really likes bats


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so bad w updates lmao

>>   **_gaywonder_ ** _sent a message to Project Chat @ 1:05 p.m. << _

 

 **gaywonder:** did you guys know………

 

 **bwayne:**?

 

 **gaywonder:** that i’m a big Gay

 

 **bwayne:** no how would we possibly know that??

 

 **gaywonder:** just wanted to make sure u knew

 

 **gaywonder:** and another thing why am i the only one w a cool username

 

 **gaywonder:** yall are so bland

 

 **bwayne:** what else would I put??

 

 **gaywonder:** idk ur emo as heck so?somethin w that

 

 **bwayne:** no

 

 **bwayne:** i got it

 

>>   **_bwayne_ ** _changed his name to_ **_batboi_ ** _ << _

 

 **batboi:** satisfied?

 

 **batboi:** oh no

 

 **gaywonder:** you wiLL NEVER BE SATISFIED

 

 **batboi:** fck

 

 **gaywonder:**  ; ))

 

>>   **_clarkent_ ** _sent a message to Project Chat @ 2:48 p.m. << _

 

 **clarkent:** I feel like I missed something?

 

 **batboi:** don’t ask

 

 **gaywonder:** bruce is just mad bc he can’t sing lmao

 

 **batboi:** Diana that’s not it oh my god

 

 **batboi:** she’s just been talking about Hamilton for months

 

 **gaywonder:** honestly bruce has dealt w most of my rantin for so long

 

 **gaywonder:** but it’s so good!!!!!!

 

 **clarkent:** I’ve heard Lois and Cat talking about it but I’ve never actually heard it.

 

 **gaywonder:** oh

 

 **gaywonder:** my

 

 **gaywonder:** GOSH

 

 **batboi:** Clark istg I hate you

 

 **clarkent:** I’m only a little sorry..,,.

 

 **gaywonder:** i’m not even sorry

 

 **gaywonder:** boy stay on the lookout i’m gonna send you links!!!!

 

 **gaywonder:** to the songs ofc

 

 **gaywonder:** i’m aboutta have a hamilton buddy im!!

 

 **clarkent:** (^:

 

 **gaywonder:** : ))))))))

 

 **batboi:** bye

 

 **batboi:** wait shouldn’t Clark have to change his username too??this is Unfair

 

 **clarkent:** Oh right!

 

>>   **_clarkent_ ** _changed his name to_ **_piesarelove_ ** _ << _

 

 **piesarelove:** Is this good??

 

 **gaywonder:** yes v nice : )

 

 **piesarelove:** Gracias !!

 

 **gaywonder:** de nada amigo!!!

 

 **gaywonder:** now i’m hungry

 

 **piesarelove:** Perdon )`:

 

 **gaywonder:** esta bien i can eat after practice

 

 **piesarelove:** I hope it goes well!

 

 **gaywonder:** ty : )

 

 **piesarelove:** Claro (^:

 

>>   **_gaywonder_ ** _sent a message to_ **_piesarelove_ ** _@ 7:53 p.m. << _

 

 **gaywonder:** have u considered addin lois to the chat?

 

 **piesarelove:** I was thinking about it ! But I didn’t know if you guys would like it….

 

 **gaywonder:** i don’t mind it’d be nice to have more ppl and see what they’re thinkin about doin for their project too so

 

 **piesarelove:** That’s true. Good thinking, Diana!

 

 **gaywonder:** ( :

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hamilton references bc yeah
> 
> clark is latino so when the spanish starts gettin too complicated i'll translate

**Author's Note:**

> slay me
> 
> lois is comin soon. 
> 
> so are barry, arthur, and victor.
> 
> also lex.........


End file.
